Black Butler, Red Witch
by Katie Kat 214
Summary: Witches are rare for a reason; while technically immortal beings, they are easy to kill, which is why they tend to form covens or stick beside a much stronger being. Follow Sibella's trials as she follows Sebastian into a house filled with chaos. (I suck at summaries, I swear it's not too bad. Rated M for safety. I don't own anything.)


**Chapter one**

Silver mist curled enticingly through the tall evergreens surrounding the estate, dew hanging over the layers of earthen greens and browns like a carpet of crushed diamonds, catching on to whatever light the thick fog allowed to reach the ground and glimmering almost jovially. Dull light streamed into the master bedroom as a pair of snowy gloved hands tied back the thick azure velvet drapes, the windows to the room covered only by a layer of sheer chiffon curtains, though it did little to hinder the butler's sight, his brick eyes catching onto a pair of blue jays as they twisted around each other in the air and chirped in a shrill cry. "Young master," the man said, turning his sights away from the window. "It's time to wake up now." The boy in the large canopy bed shifted slightly, a low groan pulling from his throat as he fought to ignore the light permeating his room and dancing teasingly against his eyelids. Amber liquid streamed from the berry stout of the teapot, a rose themed cup and saucer resting elegantly under the flow of tea, and the young Earl finally pried his wide cerulean eyes open, unwilling to move from the warm cocoon of comforters and sheets he had been wrapped in the night before. "Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared." Sugar fell into the steaming liquid like the first snowfall, disappearing quickly enough and being stirred in to distribute the sweetness throughout the caffeinated beverage. "Side dishes of toast, scones, and campagne have been baked. Which one would you like?"

There was a brief moment of silence, in which the young Earl resigned himself to the world of consciousness, before he sat up and let out a large yawn, relishing in the aroma of the teacup his butler had just prepared. "The scone," he decided as he stood slowly. "That aroma… is it Ceylon tea today?" The buttons of his nightshirt gave way under the agile fingers of his butler, the man pulling the rumpled fabric from his slender frame and began dressing him in whatever he deemed fit for the day's activities.

"Yes, and we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes," the raven haired man said, his voice honeyed and smooth like silk. "Preparations have been made with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set." Silence reigned over the pair as long fingers tied a cobalt necktie around the boy's throat, another yawn tearing through his frame.

"Today's plans?" he prompted, shattering the silence.

Dull brick eyes watched as gloved hands patted down the Earl's attire for wrinkles, smoothing out the snowy shirt with the barest brush against the fabric. "After breakfast, you will see the authority on Monarch Study, Professor Hugh," the man stated calmly.

"So then, after lunch is…?" A twisted smirk crossed the boy's face as the silk around his throat tightened further, the slightest movement giving away the butler's annoyance.

* * *

Brick eyes narrowed further as the metallic ringing created an unpleasant tension in the air, the obsidian haired man in front of him poised so still that only the gentle swaying of his loose clothing and his long hair in a steady gust of wind was enough to remind the butler that his opponent was alive and not just some colored statue. He pulled on his cotton gloves, keen ears listening to the whispered words of his young master and their governess, the elderly house steward chuckling good heartedly every now and again from his position between the gong and the Earl's chair. Without much warning, the foreigner dropped into a spacious stance and began flailing his arms wildly, his accented voice carrying across the yard as he shouted, "Take this secret technique!" A startled gasp came from where the servants stood, watching the pair facing off with rapt attention. "Flower bird wind moon all kinds of flowers profusion fist!" As the man charged the butler, wool shoes bending with his foot as he sprinted and flowing sleeves to his cheongsam fluttering in the breeze. A few quick movements, which most of the bystanders missed when they had closed their eyes or turned away in fear of their senior servant, left the butler righting himself once more as his opponent landed on the ground, coughing breathily as he fought to take air into his lungs, a spittle of blood passing through his lips as he gasped on the ground. "This is our school's last hidden secret technique!" He lifted himself onto his knees, the battered hem of his clothing caked in dust and tiny specks of crimson. "Super tiger dragon gun ten thousand blossom scattering fissure fist…" A chill ran through his body as he collapsed onto the ground once more, unable to support himself on his shaky legs as blood continued to fall from his lips, a thin stream slipping down the side of his mouth. "What in the world are you?"

Peering over his shoulder, far from frightened by his downed opponent, the man began to clap his gloves as though getting rid of some invisible dust, his eyes frigid and threatening. "I am the butler of the house of Phantomhive," he stated coolly, turning his attention back to the Earl, who was pouting within the comfort of his cushioned chair. "What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?" The lower servants were all awed, the were after every round that the butler fought, and the boy was struggling not to shout as the governess left him to the mercy of the smiling butler. "And that's how it is, young master. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre lesson."

"That was amazing, Mister Sebastian!" the gardener cried as he lead the precession of servants towards the butler, seemingly oblivious to the heated gaze between the butler and the young Earl.

"Today's the fiftieth win in a row," the elderly house steward agreed with a gentle smile.

With hands fanning her flushed features, the sangria haired maid breathed out, "You struck like water, Mister Sebastian," in her husky, accented voice.

"This house's butler is amazing!" the mustard haired chef chuckled out heartily.

"A true master of the first technique would accompany me to unknown regions," the young master countered in a bland voice. He let out a disappointed sigh, cerulean eye slipping over to where the governess was wandering towards them once more, features light despite the crimson she was wiping off on her handkerchief. "Though, I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." Sebastian's smile became a bit more forced at the words, the lady with scarlet spirals tied up into an intricate bun shooting the boy a warning look that he waved off.

"That is too bad," he forced out through gritted teeth.

A moment passed in silence before the boy began shaking a glass filled with ice cold lemonade at the butler, a smile straining his lips. "You did well, Sebastian," he admitted. "Here, drink." The servants in the background were still cheering as the governess took her seat across from the Earl.

"Thank you," the butler said curtly, taking the chilled glass and drinking the entirety of its contents in a few breaths. Once the glass was empty, the butler set it back on the oak table, the ice chiming against the detailed glass as he turned his attention to the trio celebrating behind him. "By the way, what are all of you doing here?" He turned his sights on the youngest first, the sixteen year old gardener with butterscotch hair and wide teal eyes stiffening under the brick glare. "Finnian, have you finished weeding the courtyard?" When the boy didn't reply, he moved on to the only female, the twenty-two year old sangria haired maid becoming flushed at how intense his piercing gaze was, the large circular glasses catching the afternoon sunlight and casting a glare across the lenses. "Mey Rin, how are the shirts in the laundry?" She merely began to stumble over her words, blazing eyes turning over to the thirty-six year old chef, the man running his calloused fingers through his shaggy mustard hair as he chewed on the end of his cigarette. "Bardroy, are dinner preparations going as they should?" He let out an enraged sigh as the trio shrunk back slightly, not even the maid finding a way to enjoy the situation, which was a shock considering how often she fantasized about the butler. "If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs."

"Speaking of work," the Earl said, leaning further on the arm of his chest as his governess whispered into his ear. "Sebastian, Sibella, there was a call from him in Italy."

"From Sir Clause?" the governess gasped out, bright sapphire eyes widening in shock. Sebastian pulled the Earl's chair away from the small table set out, the house steward clearing away the glasses on the table that had once held lemonade.

"We talked about this. Come."

The boy held out his hand, his butler sliding a band crafted cane into his waiting palm, before dipping into a graceful bow. "As you wish."

* * *

"And so, Sir Clause is coming directly to England?" the butler asked, almost skeptically. The governess smiled brightly at the thought, attention drifting from the book in her hand to the conversation and back again, the Earl himself almost entirely invested in the day's newspaper as he twisted himself in his heavily cushioned leather chair.

"Yeah, he got ahold of the usual goods and contacted us," the boy stated idly, flipping the page. "It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time. He should arrive here around six o'clock. We'll carry out the negotiations here." A coy smile drifted across the boy's face as his cerulean eyes glimmered darkly, only his left eye visible due to the medical eyepatch strapped across his face. "Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?"

The man stooped into a bow, hand over his heart and a relaxed expression on his face. "I am fully informed," he assured the midnight haired boy. "We will surely provide Sir Clause with the best hospitality." He paused for a moment, a grimace coming across his face as his fingers began to massage his chest, clearing his throat to recapture the Earl's attention. "By the way, young master… what in the world was in that lemon from before. The heartburn won't stop."

"It's lemonade with Tanaka's special unadulterated monosodium glutamate. I stopped drinking it with one sip," the boy said, turning his attention to the female struggling to remain upright on the couch. "Perhaps you should bring something for Sibella though."

"I will begin the preparations, so I'll leave it at that." He cast a wary look towards the redhead, the lady batting her silvery eyes as snowy flakes began to bleed into her irises. "Please leave it to me." A slight giggle sounded from the dizzy lady as she fanned herself with the pages, of her novel in an attempt to breath more easily with her tight corset and the monosodium glutamate running through her system. "I'll be back with your tea in a moment, my lady."

* * *

Ivory gloves smoothed over the silver napkin holder, a smile adorning Sebastian's face when the reflection was unmarked as he set it down with the rest of the matching tableware set, platters glimmering in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. _First thing is to pick and polish matching tableware, from glasses to platters,_ he thought serenely, placing the last of the crystal glasses on the serving cart, which sat diligently beside the long dining table. _The silverware must be without a single spot, like a mirror. The tablecloths are to be brand new and without a stain, as well._ He punctuated his thoughts with a flourished whip of the long, alabaster tablecloth, the fabric covering the polished oaken table easily, swift hands rushing away any wrinkles before the butler began to set three places at the table, the finished dining room a sight of shining tableware and beautiful decorum. He moved throughout the house, replacing the tablecloths he had laid out early in the morning with their snowy counterparts, positive that they were without a crease or a speck of dirt.

When he reached the garden, he paused for a moment to pluck up a pair of silver pruning shears from the pile of discarded gardening tools, wrinkling his slender nose at it for a moment before filing it away for later, unwilling to enter the gardener's shed and soil his good mood just yet. Instead, he moved towards the rose bushes lining a pristine cobblestone pathway and inspecting the pale blooms individually, shears slicing through a few stems so the buds collected in his hand. _Young master's favorite Sterling Silver roses must have the rotten flowers trimmed,_ he listed in his mind once he reached the porch once more, depositing the last of the spoiled flowers into a wicker basket. _Once the porch's weeds are pulled and the lawn's green stature is arranged like velvet, the gardening tools are to be put away._ Agile hands began plucking at the unwanted foliage surrounding the smooth stone porch, leaving the blooms on the ground room to be seen in all their colorful glory, the discarded greenery tossed into a waste bin beside the butler, which was later discarded into the shed with the pile of tools the careless gardener never put away.

Returning to the house through the servant's door, Sebastian discarded of his jacket and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, determined not to stain the crisp ivory fabric as he began dinner preparations. _A vital point of hospitality_ , he thought proudly as an array of vegetables, fruits, and meats were pulled from the icebox, _is the dinner having the best ingredients._ He paused, replacing a few cuts of meat after careful deliberation and began seasoning his choice. _The beef is, of course, something to be fussed over like the vegetables and rice. The salt and pepper is something picked out directly from an extravagant market to compliment the course. This is the Phantomhive's hospitality!_ A chime sounded at the end of his thoughts, a bitter look crossing the man's sharp features as he turned his attention to the bell board as the brass bell for the study tilted and chimed. "During such a busy time, young master is," the male hummed out sourly, dusting his gloves off for a moment before rolling down his sleeves and grabbing his jacket once more. "I wonder what it is."

Four pairs of eyes watched the dark man hurry down the hall while shrugging on his coat, three of which were gleaming with something akin to determination. "Sebastian's way of gettin' in the fightin' spirit," Bardroy cackled out around the butt of his smoking cigarette, a wide smile coming to his rugged features. "There's no doubt 'bout it." He clenched a fist in front of his chest, teeth clenching around the cigarette as the other servants began to cheer in utter joy. "It's definitely a guest comin'!"

"There's no doubt about it," Mey Rin parroted happily, nearly squealing despite the natural husky tone to her voice.

"It'll be a feast tomorrow!" Finnian chirped out, his childish joy making the chef deadpan.

"Idiot, that's not it!" the mustard haired man hissed out, pressing his index finger harshly against the younger boy's forehead, ceasing his innocent celebration. "This is our chance!" He pulled away from the boy, who was curious as to what the older man was talking about, and squared his shoulders as the others gathered around him eagerly. "We're one step away from startlin' that Sebastian with our service! This is our opportunity to show our skill, wouldn't ya say?"

"I see!" Finnian cheered. "Then, I will show our guest a beautiful garden, the likes of which he's never seen!"

Mey Rin nodded enthusiastically, cheeks rosy as she stated, "Then I will make the tea sets shine so that they won't lose to the new products.!"

"And then I, the great Bard, will make an amazin' dish that will make out guest's jaw drop!" the chef declared boldly, the three standing in silence for a moment as they imagined the appraisal of the strict butler or the creations they would make. "Alright, let's carry out our plan!"

* * *

Sebastian felt a bubbling curiosity when he entered the study to see the young Earl with a calculating look on his face while the governess stubbornly ignored the boy while losing herself in a book. "Did you need something, young master?" he asked slowly, well aware of how the periwinkle eyes of the lady snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"I'm hungry," the boy stated sternly. "I want something sweet." He paused for a moment, folding the newspaper on his desk closed, before an amused cerulean eye snapped up to meet the man's own irritated brick ones. "Like parfait."

"I can't do that, young master," the butler argued lightly. "If you eat that, you'll have no room for dinner and your plate will go to waste."

"I don't mind," the boy insisted. "Go make some."

"No," the man replied bluntly.

The governess offered a slight smile towards the boy, shutting her book softly and placing it on the table. "I told you he wouldn't agree Ciel," she reminded the boy, who narrowed his eye at his butler for a moment before turning his attention back to her.

"Why don't you make me some?" he asked, only to have Sebastian sigh.

"Young master, you shouldn't pester Sibella to bend to your whims," he reprimanded lightly. "Unfortunately, I don't trust her not to give in to your desires though, so she'll have to accompany me for the remainder of the evening." Ciel gaped at the redhead as she rose to her feet, offering him a guilty expression.

"He knows me well," she offered as way of explanation. "I'll see you at dinner, Ciel." The pair left the study and wandered back down to the kitchen in silence after that, save a sharp gasp that pulled out of Sibella's throat as they passed the dining room, which was covered in shattered china with a view of a barren yard and dead trees, a chorus of screams from the kitchen sending the butler into a murderous rage while the governess followed a step behind in hopes or saving the incompetent staff.

Sebastian slammed the door open, the trio screaming as they huddled with each other, only sparing a passing thought to their saving grace as the butler pinned them with a crimson glare. "And how in the world did… this happen?" he snarled out, a gentle hand falling on his arm causing his eyes to snap shut as he gave the three his infamous tight smile, screams filling the air.

"After I finished killing the weeds, I sprinkled the weed killer, but the lid was open and I didn't know," Finnian cried, tears streaming down his face. _That would explain the dead foliage,_ the butler thought sourly, his sights turning to the sangria haired maid as she began stuttering out an incoherent excuse.

"I brought out the guest's tea set and place it on display, but then the pushcart crashed into the display cabinet," she finally hurried out, Sibella eyeing her cracked glasses with worry that she had maybe injured herself. _That explains the ruined china, I suppose._

"But…" a sharp glare from the governess stopped the chef's reminder that he was the chef, a sigh filling the air. "I set down the raw meat… and then I thought I'd cook it… and try out my new flamethrower at the same time." _And that explains the charred meat, the soot covering everything, and his singed hair._

"I understand," Sebastian hummed out softly over the chaos of the apologizing employees, his eyes slipping shut. "I will finish setting up here." The three just continued to scream, the man dismissively waving his hands in the air and shooing the three from the kitchen with a soft expression. "Even I have faults. It's fine, so please calm down." He closed the door and turned to the governess, who stood there with owlish seafoam eyes boring into him. "The garden that had all trace of greenery murdered brutally, the tea sets smashed into fine shards, the main dish turned to charcoal while complimentary side dishes are already cooking, and Sir Clause will arrive at six o'clock." He fished out his silver pocket watch, flicking it open and eyeing the time with a tick of annoyance. "It's two fifty-three right now, which gives us just over two hours until his arrival." He clicked the watch shut once more shoving it into the depths of his pocket once more as the frantic wailing in the hallway began to permeate his senses once more. "The good quality meat and the tea set are both unfixable, though we can't find any other meat of that quality in such a short time. What to do?"

Sibella eased the door open once more, growing at the group that grew stalk still at her appearance. "You all should follow Tanaka-san's example and act a little more like adults," she chided lightly, thought her eyes widened suddenly and she spun around to watch at the butler's own feature grew alight in hope. _That's it!_

"Please be quiet, everyone," Sebastian called out, a pair of sniffles sounding as the butler plucked the tea cup out of the house steward's hands. "From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out the plan." He held the jade cup, ink characters shining from the crimped surface of the ceramic. "This is what we'll do."

* * *

Unsure turquoise eyes watched the butler over the Sibella's shoulder, the butler standing at the counter and cutting away at the charred meat with precision, paper thin sheets of raw beef coming away under his easing knife. "Hey, Sebastian," Bardroy called shakily, glad that the governess was between the two when dark eyes flickered to him. "Is that really okay?"

"Yes," the dark haired male assured for the umpteenth time, annoyance bleeding into his tone.

"Sebastian!" Mey Rin drawled out, dread filling the male as he turned to watch her rushing down the hallway with a stack of boxes in her arms. Sibella eased the knife from his grip, freeing him to go ensure nothing else would break as she continued the fine slicing. "I got it!" The kitten heeled boot scuffed slightly against the compact carpet, sending the sangria haired woman soaring through the air just as Sebastian entered the hallway, the man forced to catch her with one arm, three of the boxed with his other hand, and one box with the toe of his shoe.

"You are…" he let out a heavy sigh, glaring ahead as the maid gathered her barings. "How many times have I told you not to run inside the mansion?" With her face burning a deep cherry red, Mey Rin slid to the ground at Bard's feet, the chef unwilling to hold her up despite the prompting look from the governess.

"Sorry, my glasses are broken from before, so I couldn't see very well," she stuttered out as the butler kicked the box on his foot onto the top of the stack on his hand, the effortless motion not even causing the stack to wobble.

"At least with this, I have one less reason to worry," he mumbled, setting the boxes beside the cutting board and turning to take up the knife once more.

The door slammed open, however, and the governess cursed slightly as she yanked her finger away, eyeing the nick she had given herself at being startled by the gardener's entry. "Sebastian!" Finnian called out, packs of irises in his hand and sacks of gravel slung over his shoulder. "I bought gravel and the other things you mentioned at the gardening store!"

"Is that so?" he hummed out, casting a wary glance towards the redhead at his side as ruby beads build up on the tip of her finger. "Good work. Lady Sibella and I will do the final touches then. After this, please leave things to us and all of you please rest." He paused in passing her a towel, tensing in a brief moment of irritation before going to the cabinets to grab the first aid kit. "And please, sincerely act like adults." He grabbed the small canvas bag, slamming the cabinet door shut and pinning the trio with a stern glare. "Act like adults." He dragged the redhead outside by her wrist, a frown settling over his features as the coppery tang of blood invaded his nose, a small growl pulling from his throat the moment the two were outside.

Sibella rolled her eyes light heartedly as he began to wash the tiny laceration, wincing slightly at the bite the isopropanol left behind as it dripped off her finger. "This isn't going to kill me, Sebastian," she teased lightly, ignoring the scathing glare he pinned on her. "As fragile as I am compared to you, I'm still fairly tough."

"The raw beef could infect your blood," he pointed out in a rough snarl. A light laugh filled the air before it was cut off by a small whine when the butler wrapped the bandage unnecessarily tight around her finger.

* * *

Tires squealed as they came to a halt against the pale stone of the Phantomhive manor's driveway, an elderly man with salt and pepper hair stepping out of the sleek obsidian automobile, the setting sun's light casting off of the shining surface of the vehicle. "My, my," a heavily accented voice laughed out jovially. "Well, isn't England far? Really." He sent a smile towards the pair on the staircase, tipping his hat towards the pair as his slate eyes crinkled at the corners under the weight of his grin. "It has been a while since I came here." Ciel looked up from his book on economics at the man's voice, Sibella already making her way down the staircase to greet the man with a matching smile on her lips.

"You came, Clause," Ciel commented dully, allowing the social governess to take the hug from the man in his place.

"Buona sera, mio caro!" Clause chirped out towards the redhead, pulling back enough to call a quick, "Buona sera, Ciel!" as well. When the pair finished their greeting, they wandered up towards the Earl as he dusted off his trousers, arm in arm, only to chase after him when he began his trek towards the door. "Are you well, Ciel? Perhaps you've grown a bit?"

"It's a shame your impertinent questions haven't changed," the irate boy grumbled out, earning a hissed scolding from Sibella as the old Italian merely chuckled good naturedly.

"That was rude! You're the same as ever, nonetheless," he stated, earning another less than complimentary response cut off by the governess opening the grand double doors for the pair.

"Welcome, Sir Clause," the remaining servants chorused politely, all polished to perfection thanks to the butler and the governess.

His eyes widened further, hand winding Sibella's arm around his once more, and he stumbled over his English words for a moment before choking out a breathy, "Oh, this is…." He went silent for a moment, Ciel turning to look at the man with a cocked eyebrow, before another of his infamous smiles broke out over his features. "You've made that mansion into something beautiful." Sebastian stepped forward to clear the gloomy atmosphere, and provide the Earl with time to compose himself once more, and his greeting was met with bright eyed joy. "Sebastian! It's been a while!" Finnian stepped forward, offering to take the guest's hat, and Clause offered him a swift smile before shrugging off his coat and replacing his hat on the boy's head. "It appears that there are more faces in this house, too?"

"Wouldn't you like to talk to my lord?" Sebastian asked, leading the pair of nobles, and incidentally the governess whose hand was curled around Clause's arm as a way of comfort for the Italian, to a pair of thick double doors. "Since I must finish the dinner preparations, please enjoy the courtyard." There was a moment of silence, only broken by the Italian parroting the word in confusion, before the butler pulled open the doors with an elegant flourish. "This time, it is a counterbalancing entertainment ordered by my lord. We hope it pleases you." The courtyard was filled with gravel, intricate patterns made of the rock fragments that seemed orientated around the barren trees and large boulders, bunches of beautiful irises adding color to the dull landscape. "Here, please relax."

"Oh," he breathed out, grip on the lady tightening. "Prodigioso! It's a rock garden straight from Japan!" He Wandered closer to the table, eyes glimmering with joy as he looked at the irises, pointing excitedly to them like a child. "The irises are truly beautiful, and the dead tree added to the flowers… it's like wabi-sabi!"

Sibella merely smiled, guiding the male towards his seat. "The tea preparations are complete. Sit here, please," she hummed out sweetly, Sebastian pulling out the man's chair. Once he was seated, the butler hurried to grab the teapot, allowing the governess to seat Ciel.

"Pardon my interruption," Sebastian spoke smoothly, tea filling up the jade teacup quickly. A deep whiff made Clause grin widely, unaware of the spying servants in the iris bunch just behind the butler.

"Even green tea!" he praised jovially. "You seem to have an enthusiasm for the Japanese style, as well." A honeyed chuckle escaped the onyx haired man, easily waving off the compliments with the teapot in his hands, unwilling to seem rude and move away from the Italian despite his waiting master.

"I am unworthy of those kind words," he countered.

"Well, I look forward to the evening meal," Clause chuckled out, somehow missing the whispered praises the hiding servants breathed out about their butler, who was fighting the urge to spin around and shout at them all for being foolish enough to not be doing their assigned jobs.

Ciel was silent as Sebastian poured another cup of tea before returning into the house, pausing by where Sibella stood on his way. "By the way, Clause," he began, cheek propped up against his right hand. "About the usual goods…." His words trailed off, leaving an invitation for the man to finish their immediate business.

"Yes, I came keeping my promise," he assured, digging through his suit pocket as the governess approached the table, a box with the blocky words of **_Mouse 3_** on the cover being set on the table. "Here is the game that you wanted." He handed it towards the lady, who then crossed the space to place in before the young Earl. "It wasn't released yet in Italy. It was difficult to obtain."

"Difficult, huh?" Ciel hummed, eyeing the bland designed. "You emphasized that on the phone." The Italian laughed heartily, completely oblivious to Ciel rocking his chair on its hind legs out of boredom.

"That's true," he finally sputtered out. "The prince gave you the reward that corresponds to the attendant, yes?" The finely crafted chair began to creak, Sibella taking up residence behind the boy and easing his chair back down, much to his chargain.

"It's fine if the reward corresponds to the game," Ciel argued. "It's just that recently, clearing it hasn't been an interesting ending." The pair were silent for a moment, the Italian taking a long sip of the cooling tea in front of him, unlike the Earl whose sweet tooth wouldn't be satisfied with the bitter drink.

"My, my," Clause hummed out thoughtfully after a moment. "If it's a game and such that kids can handle, then it will be effortless." A humorless chuckle passed between the pair, all faces present at the table stony, as though unwilling to give away an ounce of information to another soul. "At any rate, you're telling me to send the next one soon?"

Ciel's face twisted into a wicked smirk, his shaggy bangs casting eerie shadows over his childlike features, which were beginning to sharpen into those of a man. "Yes," he chuckled out darkly. "Kids have a greed for games, after all." A sigh passed through the air, Clause folding his fingers together and resting his chin against them.

"Since you're you, at the age of twelve, you were forced into developing the country's best game maker," he reminisced, the frightening expression leaving the boy's face at the reminder of his age, the one thing he hated more than anything being brought up, whether by his servants, family, or business partners. "Really, that's very ominous."

"Please pardon the interruption," Sebastian called, wheeling out a serving tray just as the tension began to mount. "The evening meal preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the ait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Bardroy's, Beef Donburi." The two males who hadn't been involved in dinner's preparations blanched as they tried to piece together the foreign name and the sight of sliced raw beef in their bows.

"Is this the evening meal?" the Italian whispered, pointing as the butler set a bowl down in front of him and confirmed his suspicions. "Surely, in ten quadrillion meal choices…"

"Sir Clause, you have no knowledge of this, do you?" Sebastian hummed out, practically glowing in a stray beam of sunlight from the sunset. "We have the laborers from ancient Japan to thank for donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food. That is Donburi." The males were once more stunned to silence, the butler giving them a close eyed smile as he set the intricately designed bowl in front of Ciel. "The former peasant that yearned for court food, lavish food if you will, is said to be Donburi's inventor, and I thought that Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality meat, I devoted myself to this idea." Silence stretched out once more, save the muffled cheers of the servants who had since moved inside after a firm scolding provided by the butler, his eyebrow ticking in annoyance.

Suddenly, the Italian burst into raucous laughter, banging obnoxiously on the table for a moment. "Ciel, this is the best!" he choked out around boisterous cackles. "You never cease to surprise me! In this industry, I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humor, but with you it's a lot of fun!" He opened his slate eyes, watching Ciel's coy smile through a lining of tears.

"That's a great compliment," Ciel said in what was meant to be gratitude, or at least mistaken for it. Once more, the servants were celebrating, the old house steward going so far as to throw confetti.

"Japanese Donburi is such a profound food. You really are an intellectual," Clause said, Sebastian thanking him in turn despite the numerous books both he and the governess had poured over in an attempt to save dinner after getting the oriental theme. "It is exactly as you say, I've grown tired of Italy's tough food. Thanks for the meal!"

"I hope the wine may suit your taste. The preparations for an Italian wine have been completed, and Mey Rin shall be serving it," Sebastian said, gesturing to the ditsy maid standing behind her own tea cart with a flushed face. When she remained still for a while, merely fidgeting, the butler cleared his throat. "Mey Rin." The female jumped at the sound of her name, humming out curiously despite still being lost in her thoughts. "Don't just stand there. Pour the wind into the glass." She jumped at the sudden closeness between the pair, his heated breath fanning across her ear and cheek and sending her complexion into a deep cherry red once more, but she grabbed the wine bottle regardless and made her way to the table. The Phantomhive company all stiffened when she began pouring the wine, mulberry liquid missing the glass completely until a sudden arch to the liquid sent it careening into the glass, sure to overflow in no time flat. When she continued to pour the liquid past its typical point, the liquid fell back to the tablecloth, horror lining features as the wine began dripping down the side nearest Mey Rin and streaking quickly towards their guest, who was busy gazing at the irises.

Just as the bottle stopped pouring wine, Sebastian pulled the tablecloth out from under the platters, tableware merely quivering for a moment under the sudden movement before falling still once more, servants slack jawed at the show of skill. A flushed governess moved quickly, hooking her arm with the maid's and taking the bottle in her own hand, liquid sloshing within its confines for a moment as the redhead yanked the both of them to where the gardener and chef were waiting to haul Mey Rin away from the scene. "Wait, where'd the tablecloth go?!" Clause shouted in alarm, oblivious to Ciel's smirk and the entire disaster mere moments before.

"The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed," Ciel hummed out calmly. "Don't let it worry you." Sebastian held the tablecloth in his arm, uncaring of the liquid hidden within as he bowed towards the Italian.

"Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure," he said softly, walking with Sibella into the house, where the butler then sighed.

"Amazing!" Finnian shouted the moment the door was closed. "That was amazing, Sebastian and Lady Sibella!"

"Yeah," Bard agreed, throwing his arm around both of their necks, pulling them into awkwardly ankled sidehugs. "That was a hero's comeback! In my country, there's a guy like you called Superman."

Shrugging out of the American's hold and watching the redhead on his other side do the same, the butler offered a small smirk. "I'm not superman or anything. It's only because I'm one hell of a butler that I can do these things."

* * *

Dishes were cleared away, the pair having finished eating, and the two were once more left alone to discuss business, Ciel absentmindedly playing with his clean spoon. "Your butler is really quite skillful," Clause stated out of the blue, causing the boy to smirk slightly.

"Skillful?" he asked. "Since he is my servant, it's only natural for him to be able to do that sort of thing." The Italian laughed once more, a frown appearing on Ciel's face as he wondered yet again how someone in their profession could laugh so carelessly.

"That's so strict," he chided. "But surely in England, even if you're strict to that extent, the extraordinary talent he posses should certainly still be there, correct?"

"Naturally," he agreed easily. "But I didn't just hire him for the food. Of course I…" He paused, staring at himself in the spoon, the distorted image making him appear to be grinning despite his eyepatch, despite his loneliness. "I still haven't tasted sweets more delicious than Sebastian's," he settled on after a second.

It took the man a moment to process what had just been said, the Earl staring down at his spoon with a yearning almost, and Clause began laughing heartily. "That's a really important reason to you, isn't it?" he cackled out.

"I look forward to today's dessert," Ciel hummed out as the doors opened and Sebastian brough the pair their own deserts, each of them getting a stack of apricot and green tea mille feuille.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Sebastian said smoothly. "The after dinner dessert is ready." As he turned away, dismissed, a chilling wind passed through the courtyard, one that seemed almost natural enough to go unnoticed, though Clause never noticed, his attention focused solely on the dessert.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Okay, so first of all, I haven't published anything in a while, much less some Kuroshisuji/Black Butler.**_

 _ **Secondly, thank you for reading. I would love to get some feedback from you.**_

 _ **Thirdly, I'll be following the manga, and I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything from it.**_

 _ **Finally, if you want to get in contact with me, you can review or PM me, though I can't promise that I'll be on a lot, but I will definitely reply when I see.**_

 _ **Also, if you're confused, I will definitely clear things up, but everything will be explained in due time.**_

 _ **Thank you all!**_


End file.
